Life's Journeys
by RandomSoldierNo.1
Summary: Life before and after the wedding is completly crazy! Bella has an argument with her father and Renee, the wedding is almost here, and bella still has the change and jacob to worry about! Find out what happens!somewhat humorous.I know i suck at summarys.
1. Leavind Something Behind

This is my version of what happens after eclipse….

**Disclaimer: sadly i dont own twilight...sniff**

**I will probably change the title later(i forgot the one i was going to use first...)so if you have any ideas leave reveiws!!!**

* * *

**1**** Leaving Something Behind**

I sighed deeply as Edward pulled up along side my house. As soon as the car stopped Edward was at my door. He held out his hand to me and I gladly took it for support stepping out of the car and support for what I was about to do. I got the key from under the and unlocked the door. I could hear Charlie in the living room watching the latest game.

"Bella?" Charlie called out.

'Who else' I thought.

"Yes Dad, it's me" I said walking in to the living room. I took a seat on the couch and Edward sat next to me still holding my hand.

"Umm dad…Edward and I…have…uh…"Edward squeezed my hand supportedly, I took a deep breath and continued with my point less stuttering. "some news…" Charlie stared at me blankly. I stole a glance at Edward and the side of his lip was twitching, something someone like Charlie wouldn't have noticed (I only did because of knowing him for so long). Which must mean that Charlie was thinking something that was amusing, which usually means its bad…for me.

I sighed, working up my courage, and continued. "Ok, look dad, before I say anything else promise me that you will keep and open mind about this. Ok?"

He just kinda nodded at me. I let go of Edwards hand and clasped mine together "Right…so…Edward and I…are…getting married!" I yelled the last part and then hid my face in Edwards chest. Edward wrapped one arm around me and patted my back.

"It's alright for now, he's just in shock. But the yelling will come as soon as he processes the thought…"Edward whispered into my hair, much to quite Charlie to hear. I slowly peeked out from under my hair and sure enough Charlie was just sitting there looking at us with his mouth slightly agape.

About 2 minutes later Edward again whispered into my hair, but this time I sure didn't want to hear it. "In 5..4..3..2..". I could see that Edward was telling the truth(as always) because every time he said a new number Charlie's face turned a deeper shade of red, but by 1 Charlie looked like he was gonna blow. Eyes bulging, face purple, veins pulsing, and fists clenched.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! YOU WILL NOT MARRY THIS…THIS…PERSON!!" Charlie yelled pointing at Edward. "HE LEFT YOU ONCE HE WILL DO IT AGAIN!! AND…AND…AND…YOUR TO YOUNG!! AND…AND…YOU BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT!!"

That was defiantly the last straw. "OH MY GOD, DAD!! 1 IT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE, 2 I DON'T CARE HOW OLD WE ARE WE ARE **IN LOVE**,3 HE WON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN, I KNOW IT AND YOU KNOW IT, AND 4 WHERE THE HELL DOES ALL THIS BULL ABOUT BEING PREGNANT COME FROM!?!?!"

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH AND DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!! I AM YOUR FATHER AND I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!! IT HAPPENED TO YOUR MOTHER AND I AND—" but I wasn't about to let him finish because I was on fire with my ranting!

"EDWARD ISN'T YOU AND I'M NOT MOM!!! YOU SAW HOW I WAS WITHOUT HIM AND I'M NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH THAT AGAIN!! OUR LOVE IS DIFFERENT THAN YOURS WAS!! THIS ISN'T JUST SOME HORNY SUMMER ROMANCE THAT I GOT PREGNANT OFF OF!! THIS IS DIFFERENT AND I Thought this through…Dad I just want your support" my anger was almost totally gone by then. "Think about it…I…I'll be at the Cullen's if you want to talk…just call

I stood up and Edward followed my lead. I started heading for the door when Charlie grabbed my shoulder and twisted me around. Next thing I know Charlie has be in a very big loving bear hug.

"Bells…I love you and I do want whats best for you…and I…do…support you, but can't you wait a little longer to—"

"Dad no, I have thought this through, very thoroughly, trust me."

Charlie sighed, "I do…and I trust your decision…you have my…support." Even though that sounded EXTREMELY strained, it still counted and was good enough for me.

"Thank you so much dad…you don't know how much this means to me" I was really starting to hate my stupid tear ducts, because guess what! I started crying…again.

"Ok, well I have to get to the Cullen's. Alice has some wedding plans we have to go over."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow--"

"Dad" I said giving him the "I'm getting married so I can stay out as late as I want" look.

"oh, right…well…I'll see ya when I see ya" he said sheepishly

"ok dad, bye" I replied. I kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs to get some things to take to the Cullen's. I made my way up the stairs, only tripping once (I know! New Record!). I went to my closet and out a suitcase and started stuffing my clothes in it. I went to the bathroom and got my ?toiletries bag? and various other bathroom necessities to stuff in it. Edward, being the gentleman he is, grabbed my bags for me and proceeded to take them out to the car. I'm guessing to let Charlie and I say goodbye, again. I quietly stepped into the living room. Charlie was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Well…I guess…this is—" I cut him off by running and hugging him.

"It isn't goodbye dad…I still live here and I'll still come…It's not like you'll never see me again…"I said that last part mainly to convince myself because who am I kiddin'? I don't even know myself.

"I guess your right Bells…well I love you and I'll miss you for however long you stay there…" he said as he pulled away smiling, but it defiantly didn't touch his eyes.

"I love you and I'll miss you to dad" I said and hugged him again. "Well…I better get going…Edward's in the car…waiting..."

"Yeah…yeah…alright…see ya". I walked out of the living room and out of Charlie's house. It kind of seemed like I was leaving part of me behind.

* * *

**What did you think?? Sorry if it was crappy and if i made errors please tell me:**


	2. Renee

**I'M AT MY GRANDMAS HOUSE SO MY DAD CANT KEEP ME OFF THE COMPUTER HERE!!**

**WOOHOO!! ANYWHO...SORRY THIS CHAPIE IS SO SHORT...BUT OH WELL. THE NEXT ONE _SHOULD_ BE LONGER...**

* * *

**CH.2: Renee**

I stepped into the Volvo and let out a deep sigh.

"I thought Alice was doing the planning by herself?" Edward said smirking.

"Yeah I know but I needed to get out of there. I don't think I could have lasted." I started to tear up and Edward pulled me into an embrace and I cried into his shirt. I have no idea how long we sat there like that, but after I cried I felt a little better. There was still the sadness and guilt of leaving Charlie here by himself was still there underneath it all.

Edward started the engine and backed out of the driveway. He drove human speed back to his house. When we finally stopped at his house Edward was at my door before I got my seatbelt undone. He helped me out and carried me bridal style into the house. I liked it; it just felt so…so right.

When he set me down on the bed in his room I sighed and picked up the phone off of his bed-side table.

"Well I guess I better get Renee over with" I said dialing.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight? I think you've had enough. Can't you wait until tomorrow? I could make it worth your while" He said seductively nuzzling my neck.

I don't know why but it was so much easier to resist him right now, even though if he continued on like this I wouldn't be able to.

"No Edward! I have to do this" I whined. He sighed and sat up while I continued dialing.

After a few rings Renee picked up.

"Hello?" Renee answered lightly.

"Hi mom" I said getting nervous.

"Hi sweetie! Is something wrong?" Renee asked sounding concerned.

"Umm…well I have some news…well…_Edward and I_ have some news…" I rambled nervously.

"Oh my god" Renee mumbled "ARE YOU PREGNANT!?!?!?" God! Were do these people come up with this stuff?

"Gah! No mom! I'm not pregnant!...just…engaged…"I whispered the last part. There was silence on the other end. It may have been five minutes. I don't know, but it felt like an eternity to me.

"Have you thought this trough?"

"Yes mom. I love him and he loves me, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together and I know I will be happy with him. I mean I didn't even accept his offer to begin with…"

"But don't you think it's a little soon?"

"No mom its true love, and true love may wait, but I don't want it to…So will you give your permission[even though I don't need it and come to the wedding?". There was more silence on the other end and I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until she answered and I let it go.

"Yes and do and yes I will. When is it?" Renee asked in a more exited tone.

"Its August the 13th " I answered happily. I was so glad she was taking it this well. Much better than Charlie took it, but he is a father so can you blame him? We said our "I love you's" and "good byes" and I hung up. I laid back and let out a happy sigh **[AN: there is a lot of sighing in here I know**.

"So Edward, how about I take you up on that offer you made before" I said giving him a sly smile.

"Alright. I would be glad to" He said returning my smile. He laid down beside me and started kissing me.

* * *

**SO?? WHAT DID YAH THINK?? REVEIW PLEASE:**


End file.
